warwingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bf-109G10
Loadouts: 1x'''250kg bomb, 1x500kg bomb '''Guns: '''1x20mm cannon (MG151/20) 2x13mm MG131 machine guns '''Green Speeds: '''High: Approx. 230-425 '''Top Speed: '''549 '''Green Altitude: '''High: Approx 750-1390 '''Boost Duration: '''Base: about 10s '''Boost CD: '''About 20 seconds '''General Feel The G10 can be flown effectively in a variety of flight patterns. Unlike the t6 Bf109G6, which has difficulty maintaining green speeds, the G10 doesn't hemorrhage speed as quickly and it's boost is more effective allowing it to turn fight for much longer than its t6 predecessor. The G10 flies more akin to the P-51A, but faster and with increased power. Because the G10 has access to 5 supply slots, it can run both a Gun Reloader and an Energy in addition to the standard First Aid Kit, Repair Kit, and Extinguisher. As such, the G10 does not have to choose between increased deadliness and slipperiness. Never give up when in the cockpit of a G10. If your entire team is dead, your speed, maneuverability and Energy is likely enough for you to make it back to your spawn and reunite with your team. Even if you are down to your last ticket, that gun reloader enables rapid double kills, allowing you to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. If a G10 gets close enough, it can quickly kill a pilot without exhausting its full clip of cannon ammo. Its cannons can clip the wing of heavy fighters, and most tails aren't safe from their power, either. At mid range, a gun reloader can give a G10 enough cannon ammo to clip a wing or kill a pilot, though this is not guaranteed or recommended (get in close before unloading for best results). The 2x13mm machine guns are powerful enough on their own to kill a pilot if the cannon isn't available. Excellent speed and maneuverability combined with reliable killing power from its guns and cannons make the G10 a murder machine.It is entirely possible to run around with several planes on your tail without dying and quickly kill off a straggler with a quick burst of cannon fire and then resume giving your enemies the run around. Counter Play: Head to head, the G10 is at a disadvantage due to it's lack of rockets. It is still inadvisable to fly directly at a G10 as its nose mounted cannon can easily kill off an oncoming pilot. The offensive power of the g10 should not be tested. If one has you in its sights, swipe left or right as soon as it starts firing on you, or even before that if you suspect you are being dive bombed by one as both wing clips and grinder kills are easily secured during a dive bomb. Swiping preemptively when you are being dove upon, if timed moderately well, will usually mean the G10 pilot will blow past you before it can unload its cannon fire into your plane. Be wary though, after a dive, you only have a short window after a failed dive before the G10 can swing around and pick a new target. Try to keep tabs on it using your mini map to see which target the G10 has chosen after its dive. When not being dove on, save your evade until the moment the G10 starts firing, so as to waste its cannon ammo. If you wait too long to swipe, your pilot will probably be dead or your plane will weigh considerably less cause it'll have one less wing than it did 2 seconds ago. Tips and tricks: Escaping usually involves pointing your nose lower than the horizon. This is where you have the greatest advantages over other planes. Your guns auto reload when you run outta bullets. During this type of reload, you are free to use your gun reloader at any time. If you reload the normal way before you run out of ammo, you'll be unable to fire either of your guns, even if one still has ammo, and you won't be able to use your gun reloader. If you are low on cannon ammo, just fire off the last few rounds and let it reload itself. This way, you'll still have use of your machine guns, which will likely still have ammo, and you can use a gun reloader if the situation calls for it. Category:German Category:Energy Fighter Category:T7